


Records of Incompletion

by SargeantWoof



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drunken Shenanigans, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Multi, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargeantWoof/pseuds/SargeantWoof
Summary: Hermione, Luna, and Theo are still working things out. Honesty is the best policy.





	Records of Incompletion

"Who are you really?" Luna asked one night, drunk off of laughter and the moon and also the firewhiskey that George had provided her with. She tangled her hand into the sweeping branches of the weeping willow, eyeing the circles that spun out across the lake as she tugged on the tree. She paused in her perusal the ripples, attempting to hold on and yet stay so still that no movement disturbed the top of the water. The tremor in her left hand ruined that.

Theo raised a lazy hand from where it was laying on the docks to let it trail in the water. "I suppose I'm normal."

"Normal?" Draco snorted. "Yeah right. Like a death eater could ever be considered normal." His normally pale face was flush both with anger and the vodka running through his system.

"That wasn't very nice." Luna said as Theo muttered, "I wasn't ever marked, asshole."

Draco let his head loll to the side, taking in Theo's profile in the moonlight. Greg snuffled in his sleep beneath the tree, his exhales mingling in with the creaks of the forbidden forests until no one could tell what sound matched to him.

"Luna!" Harry called, his long legs casting even longer shadows across the lawn. "Luna! I was wondering-" He cut himself off, taking in the three boys beside her.

Luna glanced at him, taking in the slight tilt to his lips that threatened to ruin her perfectly good mood. She sighed, unhooking her earrings and lobbing them softly into the lake. The yellow carnations spun out, casting bizarre shapes across the water before sinking beneath the waves. Harry gaped at her. She shrugged. "The time for yellow is over."

"Isn't yellow happy?" Harry said, after taking a minute to collect his thoughts.

Luna shook her head. "That would be like saying blue is sad."

"Oh," Harry said. "Right." He stood there for a long moment before shaking his head.

Draco snorted again, "Not that this wasn't lovely Potter but was there a reason…" He trailed off, frowning in the distance before groaning and throwing a chunk of grass at the willow. "Great."

"Harry!" Ron called, his hair turning bright green for a single moment before subsiding back to red. "What are you doing over here with these-" He cut himself off before he could insult anyone at the tree more than he already had.

"Ron-" Harry hissed, frowning uncertainly at the other boys, before focusing back on him. "Stop that."

Luna sighed like her night had already be ruined before brightening up with a smile. "Here she comes."

"Who?" Draco, Harry, and Ron all said together before glaring at each other. 

"Theo!" Hermione gasped as she slid to a half-hearted stop at the base of the willow tree. She pointed accusingly at Luna and frowned. "Stop trying to seduce me." Ron choked on thin air as both Harry and Draco's jaws dropped open. Hermione shot them all an unimpressed look before turning back to Theo and Luna.

"Why did you say trying?" Luna asked, tilting her head. "When it's working?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You say that like it means something." Luna smiled at her and held out her hand. Hermione rolled her eyes again but extended her arm obligingly. "Yes?"

She deposited two of the willows seeds into her hand, their soft exteriors briefly taking on the shapes of kittens before fading back into the seeds. Theo raised an eyebrow at the display. "Well then."

Hermione frowned at him. "Theo…"

Theo shook his head with a small smile and held out his hand as a clear invitation for her to take. She hesitated, her eyes flickering to Luna before stumbling over the roots and plopping down next to him. Luna smiled at the two of them as she shucked off her robe.

"Luna!" Harry gasped averting his eyes. Ron patted him on the back.

"She does that mate."

Draco groaned, ignoring Luna's scantily clad body before focusing back on Harry and Ron. "What did you two want?"

"I-" Harry began, his eyes straying back to Luna's body before forcing his face upwards like he was studying the night sky. "I wanted to talk to Luna."

"And?" Theo said dryly, studying the palm of Hermione's hand as if it held the secrets of the universe.

"And I wanted to-"

"Oi- wait- " Ron said, frowning. "Are Hermione and Nott a thing?" He tilted his head to look at the two of them underneath the tree. "I thought Luna and Mione were a thing?"

Draco sighed, and Harry's brow furrowed. "Mione and Luna are a thing?" Draco sighed even louder at Harry's question.

Hermione huffed. "And if we were?"

"That's great?" Harry asked, before backtracking at the look on her face. "I mean- no, that's so great, I'm so happy for you."

"Convincing, Potter." Draco drawled. "We'll make a public speaker of you yet."

Luna cut off whatever retort Harry was going to shoot back at Draco, wandering over to Hermione, and studying her face as it turned redder and redder. Ron groaned at the sight of Luna leaning down and kissing Hermione, before kissing Theo as well. She stood back up, planting her hands on her hips.

"There," she said with satisfaction. "Settled."

"Settled." Hermione echoed weakly.

Draco nodded once, before going over to Greg and prodding him up. "Let's go, before this gets out of hand."

Greg snapped awake, blinking at the scene around him before stumbling to his feet. He nodded to Luna, before eyeing Theo. "Got this?" He rasped out lowly, the sleepiness still clear in his voice.

"Without a doubt," Theo said, giving Greg a smirk. He looked at Harry and Ron before rolling his eyes. "What question did you have again?"

"Oh," Harry said, quietly, glancing at Luna again before averting his eyes. "Never mind." His face turned a red that was clear in the moonlight. "Let's just go."

"Smart move Potter." Draco remarked, striding past him up towards Hogwarts. "The smartest thing you've said all night." Harry followed him, muttering something back. Ron groaned and turned to go as well.

"Well," Greg said, blinking twice. "I guess it's my turn to watch Draco."

Theo sighed as Luna responded. "Draco is a terrible dragon." Hermione stifled a snort and blushed as everyone's gaze snapped to her.

"All bark and no bite." Greg agreed, walking past them. "Later then I guess." He turned and hurried off, chasing after the other three.

Theo waited until Greg's shadow no longer brushed the grass in front of them before lowly asking, "Well?"

"Well what Theo?" Hermione asked back glancing up at Luna before blushing again. "Can you-" she cleared her throat. "put a robe on?"

"Why should I?" Luna asked, looking down at her. "You blush beautifully." She reached a hand out, trailing over Hermione's cheeks before tilting her head to the side to gaze at Theo. "What does it take to make the breach blush?" She grabbed her robe and shrugged it on. "Forward, into the night and all that?"

Theo held her gaze steadily, saying nothing as she settled before them, each of her knees brushing their legs. He offered her his other hands, causing Luna to sigh before placing her hand in his and her head in Hermione's lap.

"That's it then?" Hermione asked, her voice the steadiest it had been all night. She placed her free hand on the crown of Luna's head, absentmindedly dragging her hand through the blonde locks. "Into the night and all that?"

Theo smiled at the two of them. "It's what Luna said earlier. Settled."

**Author's Note:**

> very brief, nonsensical - I know, this was uhh not what I was supposed to post. I am working on the other two fics, I promise. Y'all are wonderful!


End file.
